


Did I Deserve This?

by HorrorForTheGaybies (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Rape, everybody else beside Nagisa is 17-20, jus sayin, rei is like 16, the man is 37
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HorrorForTheGaybies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei Ryuugazaki was 16 when he experienced his first rape session. He was 17 when he was raped by his friends, and 18 when he was sold into human trafficking.</p><p>Side note: this doesn't mean I hate every Free! Character beside Rei and Nagisa. I'm just doing this for the purpose of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Deserve This?

**_“What did I do wrong?”_ **

“Rei Ryuugazaki, please report to the office at this time. Rei Ryuugazaki , please report to the office at this time. Thank you..” Droned a staticky voice over the intercom. Said person, a boy with navy blue hair and purple eyes looked up at the intercom when his name was heard. He set down his pencil he was currently using to take notes and silently excused himself.

Once he exited his classroom, he closed to door behind him. Moving in a paced walk, he began to criticize himself on what he could have done.

_Did I do something wrong? No, not that I know of. Maybe they want to discuss the accident in the swimming pool a few weeks ago? Didn’t I apologize to him? It was an accident after all. Surely I committed a crime of some sort. I mean, people who get called to the office do something wrong, right? That’s what onii-san said._

Rei gave a heavy sigh as he stopped at the door to the office.

* * *

 

“Rei my boy! You showed up!” Enthusiastically shouted a burly man. Said man sat behind a red wood desk, unkempt eyebrows raised above the hairline, and an aged faced littered with wrinkles. He wore a modern black suit with a blue undershirt and a stained red tie. Black too-tight dress pants and scuffed shoes covered his lower half. Call it professional all you want; he scared the hell out of Rei.

“H-huh? Oh, sir! S’cuse me, but I was sent to the office. What’s the issue?” Rei asked, face already dusted pink. Oh how he hated hearing his name over the intercom; it cause unnecessary giggling from his classmates and the teased eyeing of his teacher as he walks out the door. He was usually called to the nurses room to take his AIP medication, and that was about it.

But here he stood, in the office, stared down by a man twice his age, twice his size, and thrice his weight. And boy was he nervous. “Issue? Oh there is no issue! I just needed to have a talk with you.” The principle replied as he sat up from his chair. “Here, take a seat.” He motioned to the white chairs that surrounded his desk. Rei took a seat in the one farthest from the desk.

“A-a talk? S-sir, is this about my accident with Yamazaki Sosuke? If it is, I already apologized for my actions.” Rei questioned confused.

“Oh no, no! I’ve just became interested in you. Your academics and intelligence to put it out.” The man leaned across his desk and put his hands under his chin. “You have an incredible IQ Ryuugazaki . Not to mention your ability to work fast in a paced environment. You’ve excelled in all school requirements and that’s something exceptional, do you understand?” Rei nodded timidly. This wasn't anything new. He was always praised by students and teachers alike, and commented on his achievements by professionals.

“I understand, sir.” “

Good.” The principle said. He started at Rei for a few seconds before turning his head in a direction opposite of Rei. “Have I told you that I saw you swimming the other day?”

“W-what?!” Rei yelled. He noticed his mistake and corrected himself. “I-I mean, what? You were watching me swimming? Isn’t it against the school rule for any teacher to stay after 8:30?” He asked shakily.

“I’m not a teacher. I’m the principle and I made up the rules to keep nosy adults away from places they shouldn’t belong.” The principle replied coldly.

Rei gulped and proceeded to amuse himself with his glasses. “F-forgive me, sir. But may I ask why you were watching me?” Rei interrogated.

The principle was silent for a moment. Then he answered, “I like success, Ryuugazaki . Have I discussed that with you?”

 _What is he talking about? Success? Watching me swimming? Is doesn’t add up. And plus, he didn’t directly answer my question. Rei thought_. “Sir, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

Suddenly, the principle stood up and walked towards Rei. Feeling alarmed of the situation, Rei tried to back away from the man, only to get caught in a corner. The principle looked at Rei with clouded eyes before leaning down and capturing Rei’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Surprised, Rei began pushing on the older man’s chest to get his off, but it only succeeded in the man wrapping his hands around Rei’s throat. 

The principle stopped kissing Rei for a few seconds to glare at him and threaten, "If you make a sound, I'll tell the whole school how much of a _whore_ you are."

And Rei could only let out a gurgled whimper as the principle proceeded to press against his throat harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this sucked, I know. But I tried my hardest to get the story started. I'm sorry for any inconveniences with how the story sounds; if you can, please criticize in the comments. Also, I do not know how rape goes, so I am currently researching the stages of rape and how it developes. Please excuse any mishaps with the information. Thanks.


End file.
